


Nobody But You

by Sneakyfox55



Series: What The Soul Wants [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ....maybe?, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Heavy Angst, Papyrus is the only good part in all of this, Sad Ending, Sans did a major oopsy that's all i can say, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Self-Worth Issues, Slight Overdosing, at least Only You so this makes more sense, author's got a sick sense of humor, death by a broken heart though, do we still love him?, i'll leave it up to you i guess, like seriously, read the other two endings first i guess?, soulmate only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: You're not Sans's soulmate.And you never will be.(Alternate ending to the story Only You!)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: What The Soul Wants [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789591
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cracking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753457) by [armelle22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armelle22/pseuds/armelle22). 



> HI SO
> 
> i read armelle22's Cracking (inspired by my first fic in this series) and it's so good?? it's honestly much more interesting than this, this one's just sad, you can't get anything out of this ending lol
> 
> and this is definitely inspired by that fic too so it all goes full circle because i made it that way, i inspire them they inspire me back, hah
> 
> but without further adeu, here ya go my fellas

You wake up with a headache.

You take medicine for it. It helps, at first.

You rummage through your drawers, pick out some clothes, and go to the bathroom.

Still nothing, when you check your phone.

You spend a bit too long staring at yourself in the mirror. A bit too long thinking in the shower.

By noon, you’re dressed. By one you’ve started breakfast—breakfast being an uncooked poptart, but still.

You eat alone.

And other than Papyrus,

you have no messages to accompany you.

*

Every time he types a new message, he ends up deleting it. He hasn’t talked to you since last night. He hasn’t talked to his soulmate, either.

Papyrus had been pretty upset, and honestly, he didn’t blame him. He should be saying something to you, regardless of his own misgivings. You deserve that much, and yet...

Sans can’t bring himself to do it.

So Papyrus glares at his brother, and tries calling you himself.

*

Your phone has long since died after your mindless using of it all day yesterday and today, and you can’t bother yourself to charge it. ~~You probably should. Papyrus might be worried, and...~~

Your headache gets worse.

*

Papyrus calls again. No response.

*

You take out the medicine again, chuck a few more pills into your mouth.

It doesn’t help.

*

He tries again.

Sans notices something is wrong.

*

More.

Nothing.

*

“SANS!!”

*

Something other than your head hurts, now.

_*_

_Something’s wrong._

*

The more you take, the worse you feel.

Your soul cracks inside you.

You crumble to your knees, laughing bitterly.

*

Papyrus had started breaking down into tears, but Sans was already gone by that point.

*

You aren’t good enough.

You were never good enough.

You weren’t the one meant for him.

_Worthless._

_You were **always** worthless._

*

You aren’t in the living room.

*

Your vision darkens.

Dark, darker, yet darker.

*

He checks everywhere.

*

_...At least he’ll be happy._

*

Everywhere except...

He shortcuts to your bedroom.

You’re lying on the floor.

He collapses at your side, ready to heal you, but...

Your soul pops up over your body.

It shatters.

The sound rings out like a thousand bells, ringing painfully in his head.

And Sans just sits there, eyesockets long extinguished of their light.

He laughs.

_What has he done?_

He gathers you up into his arms, his tears dripping down his face onto your own lifeless one.

He loves you.

He _loved_ you.

He doesn’t _care_ what Fate wants.

_You’re the only one for him._

_Why hadn’t he said that sooner?_

_He just wanted you. **Nobody** but you._

**_Only you._ **

“please,” he sobs, burying his skull into the wrinkles of your shirt, “i’m sorry, i’m s—p-please...”

_Come back._

...

...

But nobody came.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what would be interesting...
> 
> another ending where Reader ends up with Papyrus instead, maybe even a twist where she's _his_ soulmate
> 
> but that would be too happy so--
> 
> also, quick life lesson because of this: if you love someone, don't hold back. tell them right now if you can. you don't want to live to regret it later.


End file.
